This invention is a new fishing lure.
Fish, particularly those found in streams and lakes, and especially those which hit dry flies, are the main target of the lure of this invention.
As fishing is an ancient activity, it is not possible to describe the multitude of lures which have been used of the ages.
It can be said, however, that my lure has unique advantages, including that it will, when affixed to a fish hook, float and present the appearance of a May Fly, an insect which fish eagerly seek to eat.
These advantages derive from the use of hollow porcupine guard hair wrapped around (or otherwise affixed to) the hook. Such hair has unique properties hitherto never realized.